


First Time.

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Both Receiving Oral, Bruises, Bruising From Sex, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, But mostly porn, Cuddling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Marking, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, nervous reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: I got a prompt for you with Bucky. Something like it's the girl's first time, but she gets really really nervous, so he has to calm her down first. Theeeen, smut please please ❤</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [](http://hey-kids-want-some-avengers.tumblr.com/>My%20Blog</a>)

The sheets are soft and cool against your warm skin, your heart pounding in your chest as you let your body sink down into the mattress, you hair falling over the soft pillows bellow your head. Nerves wrack your tense body as you feel him lean over you to press his lips gently to yours.

You’re ready for this. You’ve been preparing yourself for this for a good three weeks. It’s only Bucky, that’s what you keep telling yourself, over and over. You’d known him for years, Steve being your best friend it wasn’t hard for someone to figure out how you two had met. You’d started going out with Bucky roughly a week after meeting him, though Bucky tended to be more traditional so of course he took you on four very nice and (slowly lessening) awkward dates before he ever even kissed you. When he had, he’d leaned in so your lips were nearly touching and then he spoke softly, asking if it was okay that he did this. You’d nodded quickly, unable to find words. Then, when he finally did it you felt like it was the most natural thing. It just felt right.

Now, months into your relationship you’d finally said one night that you wanted to go further, that you wanted to know him. All of him. Bucky of course had agreed completely, more than ready.

But now, now it was happening, it was actually happening and you’d never done anything more than make out with him. With anyone. You could feel your heart racing in your chest, echoing in your ears.

Your hands are sweaty and shaking, your breathes shallow. You shouldn’t be so nervous, he’d never hurt you. Not ever. You know this, and you know he’ll be carful and caring and listen to you, but you still can’t help but feel trapped. You’re completely inexperienced, Bucky was definitely not. He knew what he was doing and he knew a good lay. You couldn’t help but feel like if you didn’t pull this off just right, that he’d leave you, find someone else. Someone better. It wasn’t like you were irreplaceable.

“Y/N?” He asks softly, hovering over you, concern lacing his voice. “Are you okay?” His eyes are large and filled with worry, bottom lip pressed between his teeth worriedly.

You feel your stomach turn. How long had you been laying there like this? “Y-yeah, sorry Buck.” You squeak out, voice shaking.

“What’s the matter, doll?” He asks, completely calm, and then you feel yourself fall apart, trembling limbs and hot tears. You’re ruining everything, but you can’t stop yourself. You’re terrified. You’re scared of being alone again, you’re scared of disappointing him.

“Hey, hey it’s okay, it’s okay.” He says while pulling you gently into his arms, cold metal pressing against your almost completely bare back minus a black, lace bra you’re still wearing. You feel overly exposed and unable to cover yourself like you feel you should be. “It’s alright Y/N, deep breathes, I’ve got you.” He’s holding you close, rubbing your back in a circular motion as he tries to calm you down, worry and guilt showing through his words.

He never meant to make you upset, or uncomfortable of course, but it’s not entirely his fault either. This is all new to you and the idea is scary. Terrifying. You don’t want to mess this up, you never did, though you suppose you already have at this point. “What’s the matter, doll..?”

“I-I don’t know, I don’t want to mess this up–I’m sorry” you stutter out, shoulders still trembling and tears streaming down your cheeks. When you look up at him, he’s smiling. Expression soft and his eyes gentle.

“You won’t mess this up, Y/N. If you don’t want to do it, we don’t have to, we can just cuddle up and watch a movie, I won’t care, I promise. But, if this is really all because you think you’ll mess up, then you should just relax and remember I love you and that I’m not looking for some porno-quality shit, I just want it to be…us, okay?” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He gently rubs a thumb over your cheek, wiping away your tears as you slowly stop crying.

“Promise…?” You ask, rubbing your eyes gently to help the burning.

He grins, leaning over and kissing your neck softly, breath hitting your ear. “Promise.” You feel yourself shiver involuntarily, your body relaxing instinctively against him.

He always does this, somehow. Magically turning you into putty, relaxing you like it’s nothing.

After a few minutes of talking and sorting things out he starts kissing you again, gentle at first but heating quickly, biting your bottom lip into his mouth, hands running down over your breasts. Touching you like he couldn’t get enough of you. He slowly climbs on top of you again, kissing from your mouth and down your neck, biting your skin lightly, just enough to cause you to shiver, love bites and small hickeys littering your soft skin, small noises escaping your parted lips. His right hand slides under your lace bra, cupping your breast is his hand as he starts to pinch the nipple gently between his fingers while he kisses you again, pushing you down into the bed.

He pulls back, just enough to let his lips ghost over your skin as he moves down to your breasts. He gently unclips your lace bra, tossing it to the side as he sucks your nipple into his mouth, his hands massaging both of your round breasts in his hands, sucking at the bud while you moan, his teeth grazing lightly over the sensitive skin. “You like that, doll?” He smirks, licking at your nipple lightly as you moan in response, feeling your arousal growing.

He continues to suck on your hard nipple as you feel his cool, metal hand sliding down to the waistband of your panties, pulling lightly at the fabric until they’re around your ankles, your cheeks heating up at the sudden exposure. He grins and slides his hand down slowly to your wet pussy, his metal finger running over your throbbing clit. You gasp and arch your back off the bed as Bucky lets your nipple go with a popping sound and moves down, gently licking over your clit with his warm tongue, eyes flashing up and meeting yours as he smirks.

Bucky continues to lick at your clit before sucking at it just enough to make you cry out, familiar heat pooling in your lower stomach as he slowly slides a slicked metal finger into your tight, wet pussy, slowly working it in and out as he continues to give your clit light kitten licks, causing you to pant and moan as you buck your hips against his fingers.

You want him inside you already, the slight discomfort from the foreign intrusion is easily forgotten at the feeling of being slowly fucked with his thin, metal fingers. Slowly filled. You want his thick cock inside you, fucking you into the bed while you scream his name. You want all of him. He finally pulls away, licking his lips to taste your juices as he moves up to kiss you. You can taste yourself on him and you let out a low, needy moan, pushing your hips up right as he slides a third finger into your pussy. “Mm, so perfect for me kitten, you taste so good.” He purrs into your ear, nipping at your earlobe gently.

You moan as Bucky lifts you up off the bed so you’re kneeling on the soft mattress, your pussy throbbing and wet, his thick cock already leaking precum, fully hard. “Get it nice and wet, Y/N.” He smirks watching you as you greedily take the tip of his cock into your mouth, swallowing the precum easily. You gradually take him deeper until you have nearly his entire cock in your throat, head bobbing and saliva dripping from the corner of your lips as you moan. His hand grasps your hair as he starts to fuck your mouth, breathy moans filling the room.

He continues this pace for a while, panting and groaning. You can tell he’s getting close as he pulls back out of your mouth, saliva coating his thick, twitching cock.

You lay back down onto your back, catching your breath, letting your sweaty body sink into the mattress with a devious grin on your lips as he kisses you, precum gathered at the corner of your mouth. You blush as he pulls your hips up slightly so he can better angle himself. “You’re so perfect, such a good girl, doll.” He grins as he pushes the tip of his leaking cock into your pussy, kissing your neck, leaving small hickeys as he pushes in all the way.

You gasp, gripping at his back, fingernails dragging over his sweaty back and shoulders, moans escaping your mouth. He moans in response and you repeat the pattern, fingernails dragging along the tender skin. You feel so full, feeling Bucky steadily start to fuck your tight cunt, your saliva slicking your pussy more. “God, so good, mm..” He moans, panting.

He thrusts in especially deep, causing you to cry out. “Bucky, Bucky!” You gasp, wrapping your legs around his waist as he continues thrusting into you, gradually pushing deeper into you as he gains speed. He soon finds your G-spot and starts hitting it repeatedly with deep, steady thrusts, hips working as he pounds into you, his metal hand rubbing your over-sensitized clit causing you to cry out again.

You let go of your grip on his back, both hands finding your breasts as you start to massage them in your warm hands, pulling at your perky nipples gently while he fucks you.

His free hand finds your hair, tangling his fingers in it and pulling slightly as he fucks deeper into you. “Fuck Y/N, so good..mm, you feel so good you have no idea, doll.” He moans, pulling your hair.

You gasp as he pulls you hair, causing him to sink his cock deeper inside of you. Your thighs soon start trembling as he hits your G-spot repeatedly, the stimulation from that and his thumb still rubbing your clit makes you moan loudly, bucking your hips up as you cum, your legs tightening around him. You call out his name through a loud moan as you grip the sheets. The tightness of your cunt around Bucky’s throbbing cock from your orgasm washes over you as it brings Bucky to his own orgasm only a moment later, his hips jerking as he moans, hand tangled in your hair as he spills his seed inside of you.

You both lay there, Bucky’s firm, heavy and sweaty body pressed into your soft, gentle frame. Your chests are both heaving, breathes coming in quick pants. “I love you, doll.” He mutters, pulling out of you after a few minutes, his voice deep and husky. He plops down beside you, pulling you close against his chest, gently tugging the sheet up over your bodies. “You were amazing, Y/N..” He yawns softly, his hair a mess.

You smile, curling happily into his chest as you close your eyes.   
“I love you too, Buck.” You stay quiet for a minute in blissful silence besides the sound of his gentle breathing before you add. “You did pretty okay too.”


End file.
